


Dearly Beloved

by sunnyskipper



Series: DREAMSMP ONE-SHOTS / SHORT STORIES [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), The big fight with Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyskipper/pseuds/sunnyskipper
Summary: By the time Techno wrapped his mind around what he heard, Tommy was already making his way out the door. "What, Tommy no, we are, we are not done here! You can't just, drop that on me and pretend it never happened! You could die tomorrow!" He exclaimed, his heart beat quickening. The doors opened and Tommy stood at the entrance, and he wanted to say something, but when he tried to speak, only a pained sound came out.Then, he gave a small, strained smile. He let out a long sigh, finally looking into his eyes. "We'll laugh about this one day," he said quietly, before closing the doors.-----------------The moment Techno catches Tommy stealing his items, but much, much more sadder. They have their differences, they betrayed each other, but I refuse to believe Techno would be indifferent to being told Tommy might die, and never come back.( title name is taken from the song from Kingdom Hearts, but the evil extended version found on youtube )
Series: DREAMSMP ONE-SHOTS / SHORT STORIES [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	Dearly Beloved

It'd been some time since he last saw Tommy, since he literally betrayed him and chose the side of the Government, and his "best friend" who had literally sent him into exile where, who knows what happened there, but clearly nothing good from what he caught on to. Yet, Tommy ran back into Tubbo's arms the second the opportunity arose, he turned his back on him after all he's done for him, kept him safe from Dream, he even let him stay in his house up until that point. He gave him a home, and he hates to admit he'd grown attached to the raccoon boy, gained a friend.

He should have known better. Phil is the only one he can trust, no one else. They only see him as a weapon, a tool, and he got his revenge when he destroyed L'manberg once and for all with Phil and Dream. They should have seen it coming, he did it once, and he planned on doing it as many times as it took, to take their Government down permanently. Why didn't they see how it only tore people apart, and ruined the place they called home? He'd been doing them a favor.

He hadn't seen Tommy since. He... didn't particularly care enough to find out what he's been up to, probably still after those stupid discs and going up against Dream, who he doesn't stand a chance against. He'll just get himself killed, but surely he's smart enough to know when to stop, surely. 

Life has been decent with Phil, and... Ranboo, admittedly he didn't completely trust him. But he's calmer than other kids he's gotten to know, and actually a large majority of everyone. As long as he didn't cause any trouble, or try to steal any of his items, Techno didn't exactly mind him staying. He still doesn't, but there's something else that's been bothering him. It started when Ranboo gifted him a brand new netherite axe after finding out he'd lost his, thanks to a certain somebody. It was... strange, and caught him off guard, but he accepted it anyways, saying it was his rent instead of a gift.

After that, his mind began subconsciously comparing Ranboo to Tommy, from the smallest things he'd do such as just hanging around him. He didn't notice it at first, and even though they were complete polar opposites, they had too many similarities. He... hated it, but Ranboo had built himself a small shack just outside his house, so he couldn't ignore him. If he's ever to see Tommy again, without a doubt they'll remain on opposing sides and most likely will have to fight each other, again, and again. His mind kept thinking back to that one moment, like a nightmare in broad daylight. 

_"I'm sorry."_

Of course he'd side with Tubbo, he should have seen it coming. Even though he tried to get it through that thick skull of his that Tubbo betrayed him, and if they are still friends they have a lot of mending to do. He exiled him, for the better sake of their country, he chose the nation over his own best friend. Yet, he forgave him, ran straight back to him when Techno offered to take on, what, thirty people just to get him out of there safely. He's the naive one, and Tommy had just been oblivious. 

He's tried his best to get over it, and slowly it's been working, but these thoughts and memories keep finding their way back and reminding him; as if there's still hope. As if, he knows for certain that Tommy hates him, he feels betrayed by _him_ even though it's the other way around, out of all people, Techno's the last person to stab him in the back and he only did so because... because he striked first. He acted out in revenge, not hate, but frustration. Yet, the pitiful look on his face as he tried to talk with him, standing over the crater that used to be L'manberg and desperately attempted to have an actual conversation in the midst of a war. He genuinely felt betrayed, oblivious to his own hurtful actions that led to that moment. 

He'd since moved on, started new plans of anarchy. Such as developing a new Syndicate, and now he has to recruit more people. Phil suggested Ranboo, they'd since found out about his odd memory problem and that he blew up the community house, yet couldn't explain why. He's the one who did it, not Dream, and Tommy had been telling the truth. Why, though? Apparently he had no clue. It stayed in his mind for a while, questioning why... and, if it hadn't been blown up, things with Tommy would have changed drastically. Wouldn't they have?

He didn't have time to ponder on useless things and the past, he needed to look to the future and start recruiting people. He was preparing to leave when he caught a chest opening all on its own, even though he was nowhere near it and no one else was nearby. "Eh?" It confused him, to say the least, watching it close by itself. Then the next one opened, and trying to get a closer look and peeking through the gap, he saw the wall behind was missing. "Heh?" 

He rushed outside to check for himself, and found a weird cobblestone wall between the bees and his house. He drew his sword and climbed up the beehive and onto the roof just as he received a message from Ranboo; _"there's an odd man on the roof."_

He lifted his head, and caught a person wearing netherite armor jump down, but he couldn't tell their identity. He gripped the helm of his sword and chased after them, whoever they were, they were going down. They really thought they could steal from him, the Technoblade? He followed them back into his house, to his shock. 

He took in his surroundings, and they were nowhere to be seen. He climbed up the ladders to the second floor, and looked around. At first he didn't see anybody, they'd just disapeared, but then from the corner of his eye, he saw it. More specifically, him. In the same box he had him hide in from Dream, thinking he was so sneaky and smart. 

Techno didn't make a sound, he just stared. Did, did he know he's been spotted, tucked away just barely visible. It took a few moments for the whole... situation, to register in Techno's mind. That after, how long? Instead of reuniting with Tommy on the other end of a battleground, he's caught him inside his house stealing from him. He only had one question on his mind; why? Why now, after all this time, was he just being greedy or did he actually have a decent reason, if there is one. The mere sight of him is infuriating, he wants to shout at him as he still has his sword in his hand. But the voices are just as confused as he is, some of them are awkward or finding it strangely funny, and he doesn't know what to think at this point. 

This is ridiculous. 

The silence is broken by an awkard; "aha hey!" Followed by Techno's stretched out "hey!" 

His voices are having so many conflicted emotions, he has no idea what he's supposed to do. "What are, what are, um, what are you doing breaking through my walls," he cuts off and walks towards his chests, part of his wall missing behind them. "Going through my chests, what is this?" He asks, walking back towards him and he's still in the box, not even hiding himself anymore. A horrible silence lasted a couple of seconds before Tommy repeated what he said before, and nervously laughed.

Then, even more silence fell upon them, neither knowing what to say. "Well, okay, you know I've got a bit of a fight coming up, you know," Tommy began rambling, and Techno could hardly piece together a word he's saying. He only took in snippets of his long, poorly structed sentences, "and I signed that contract that means I can come back until fourteen days after my release and it hasn't been fourteen days so."

He definitely didn't sign a contract. 

Tommy finally got out of the box, still rambling on and Techno couldn't understand him, but barely cared. He returned his compass, at least, out of everything it's the last thing he couldn't lose. 

"Promise you won't kill me immediately."

"I make no such promise," Techno replied bluntly, enchanting his compass he slipped it into his pocket and turned to Tommy, demanding an answer. Something about another fight with Dream, if he heard correctly. 

He laughed and stumbled on his words, taking in a deep breath before speaking. Techno inched closer, only somewhat interested in an explanation. "So essentially, I'm going up against a big fight against Dream tomorrow," he started, visibly sweatdropping as he looked anywhere other than Techno's eyes. "Um, I might actually die, permanently─" 

Techno's mind tuned out his following words. His mind went blank and the voice, for once, fell into utter silence. The exact opposite of peaceful, however. His mind repeated the words he swore he misheard, or, Tommy had to be exaggerating. He's foolish and not the smartest tool in the shed, but come on, he has to know when to quit, especially when his life is on the line. 

But he's been on one life for ages, and there were a moments where he acted cautious for once, but only rarely. He'd somehow stayed alive for quite a long time, despite all he's been through, including being on Techno's side and often travelling back to L'manberg where they were at risk of being caught. Only to possibly lose it tomorrow, and of course it'd be in a fight with Dream. Since the beginning that's how it's been. 

"Tommy," he placed a hand on his shoulder and he literally jumped. He cut himself off mid-sentence, going on about something that didn't matter. "What do you mean you're going to die tomorrow?" He asked, an undertone of concern in his words. Tommy might have seen it in his face, too, and it left him speechless. 

He blinked, mouth agape and no sound coming out. As if his own words started to sink in. "Tommy," he repeated, his grip on his shoulder growing tighter. _Tell me you're kidding,_ he said in his mind, _you're over-exaggerating, surely._ Yet that guilty, pained look on his face as he lowered his head said otherwise, and his hand slipped off his shoulder. 

"Let me be sincere, let me be sincere. I know I kinda... fucked up a little bit, Technoblade, and I am really sorry for the things that I think I did wrong. Which isn't many since I─" the topic completely derailed from the question. Apologizing, he's genuinely apologizing for... well, "everything" apparently, though it isn't as sincere as he's trying to make it out to be. 

"Tommy, why is Dream planning on fighting you this time, huh? What did you do?" He asked, demanded moreso as frustration came through, and it noticeably startled Tommy. He thought it over in his head, silence stretching out before he attempted speaking again, avoiding eye-contact he stumbled over his words once more and steered away from his question. 

"I'm happy to re-do all those things tomorrow, or after tomorrow, unless I die. And then um, I'm dead." He spoke so straightforward, but failed to hide the obvious fear in his voice, expression, and even the way he stood. His shoulders raised, he rubbed his arm and his bottom lip quivered, taking in his own words, he could die tomorrow. 

And then what?

Nothing. He might not even come back as a ghost, it'd be better if he doesn't.

But then that means he'll be gone forever. 

"Anyways, I reckon we're uh, done here," Tommy blabbered out, scratching the back of his neck he stared at nearby wall. The voices in his head are still conflicted, some of them couldn't care less about him and his upcoming death, and a small portion of them are actually afraid, and worried. He's still a child, at age sixteen he's in a rough patch, admittedly, but he's still got a long way to go in life. His life has only just begun, it's far from over. So many people are trying to take that away from him, even him, at some point. 

By the time Techno wrapped his mind around what he heard, Tommy was already making his way out the door. "What, Tommy no, we are, we are not done here! You can't just, drop that on me and pretend it never happened! You could die tomorrow!" He exclaimed, his heart beat quickening. The doors opened and Tommy stood at the entrance, and he wanted to say something, but when he tried to speak, only a pained sound came out. 

Then, he gave a small, strained smile. He let out a long sigh, finally looking into his eyes. "We'll laugh about this one day," he said quietly, before closing the doors. 

Something in Techno's mind snapped, and he ran to the doors, throwing them open so quick he almost hit himself. "Come back!" He shouted, panicked. "Come back, what is this─Tommy!" With no sign of him he ran back inside and jumped onto the window, opening it to peer outside and watched him run in the snow. He ran back outside, almost slipping over the snow on his stairs. He stopped, frozen in place and stared at Tommy standing a small distance away, still smiling. 

"I just wanted to stop by and say..." he trailed off, his mouth hanging open. 

Techno was about to speak, despite having no idea what to say, but didn't get the chance to. His face shifted into one of horror, his sword slipping from his grasp. Small drops of water hit the snow, but it wasn't raining.

"Is it... too late to start crying?" 

He should have stopped him right then and there. Even if it was against his own will, he should have grabbed him by his jacket, which actually belongs to Wilbur, and dragged him back inside. Then, he would have been safe and he'd explain in better detail what's exactly going to happen tomorrow. Would he had stopped him from going completely, even though that wouldn't prevent Dream from going after him? Or maybe he might've teamed up with him just like before, and helped him against Dream.

But it was his fight, no one else's.

And he lost.

Techno sat inside his lonely house, on the floor cuddled up by the fireplace. It did nothing to warm him up, nor did the barely held together jacket he held in his hands, with the bottom half of it and one of the sleeves missing, he had to sew some of it back together but those pieces were lost in the crossfire. He held it close to his chest, his knees hugged to his body. "Idiot," he murmured, closing his eyes and balling his hands into fists. "Idiot, idiot, idiot." 

He gritted his teeth as the vivid memories flashed through his mind like an old recording re-winding. He was reminded of the time he first teamed up with the little brat to win back L'manberg under Schlatt's control after he and Wilbur were exiled from their own home. Then they betrayed him, and he spawned Withers to fight against the people he once considered comrades. He lost a dear friend that day, slayed by another. 

Then, they were on opposing sides and still, when Tommy had dug himself a shelter under his home, he allowed him to stay. It was rough at first, they struggled to get along, but soon their interactions came naturally and he had to admit, he'd grown quite fond of the little, pesky raccoon boy. Until he turned his back on him a second time, and L'manberg fell for the last time, surprisingly no lives were lost that day. 

He tried to save him, he really did, once he finally discovered the location, but by the time he'd arrived it... was far too late, there was nothing left of Tommy but Wilbur's old jacket, torn and somewhat burned to a crisp. Filled with anger, he tried to take out his vengeance on the man responsible, but he already long fled and for half an hour or so, he desperately searched for his whereabouts, only to come out empty handed. 

Tubbo's sobs and screams echoed throughout the land, and even those who had no idea of the fight knew something had happened. Something bad. 

Techno was in no place to seek comfort from Tubbo, even if they were no longer enemies, it just... wouldn't feel right. By the time Techno made it home, he'd spent ages in the cold, so long that despite living in the arctic for so long, he started to get frostbite. He needed to find Dream, he, he needed to make him pay for what he'd done.

But he couldn't find him, he'd failed Tommy and everyone who cared for him; he failed Tubbo, who would never be the same again and losing Tommy had been the final straw. 

"Why didn't you stop him!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, his fist flying into the wall and cracking it. "You could have stopped him, you, you!" He shouted, destroying his surroundings, replaceable items didn't matter. Tommy, however, had been irreplaceable and someone he would never get back. "You could have saved him!" 

He started to break down, head in his hands taking in deep breaths. He rose his head at the sound of something crackling, and the smell of smoke. He spun around to the jacket inside the fireplace. "No, no, no, no!" The only thing he had left of Tommy burned away, steadily reducing to ashes. He reached in with his bare hands and pulled it out, stomping on it to put out the flame. 

He fell to his knees and brought the still hot jacket to his chest, parts of it on fire. "Please, please..." he begged, eyes filling up with tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." 

He could have done better, he should have.

He should have saved him.


End file.
